


Greater Glory(Hole)

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Drabble, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Greater Glory(Hole)

Slipping into the men's room, Kingsley made his way toward the last stall.

_Draco knelt in the bathroom stall, already hard as a rock._

If Kingsley was lucky, his favourite would be here tonight.

_Draco suppressed a groan when he saw the thick, uncut cock he'd been dreaming about—and wanking to—pushed through the hole in the wall._

Wet warmth enveloped him as he slowly rocked his hips forward, pushing past those pink lips which were all he could see of the man expertly sucking his length. 

_Draco came in his pants as he swallowed every last drop._

~*~

Kingsley couldn't believe his mind was wandering to a glory-hole—to the man behind the wall—while he was listening to the Other Minister prattle on about Muggle security in airports and train stations. Clearly he was doomed. Focusing on his job once more, Kingsley put sex out of his mind.

_Draco should have known his luck would run out. It had been three days since he'd seen the mystery man with the gorgeous cock. Sighing softly, he opened his mouth and dutifully sucked the length in front of him but the pleasure he normally felt just wasn't there anymore._

~*~

His cock already heavy in his hand, Kingsley pushed it through the hole in the wall, squeezing his eyes shut against the pure bliss he felt rolling over him. For the first time since he'd been here, he began talking, needing to put into words what he was feeling.

 _"I thought about this, about you, while I was away," the deep voice said softly. So that explained why Draco hadn't seen him and he felt something unclench in his chest, pleasure washing over him._ He missed me. _Draco relaxed his throat and, in moments, both men toppled over the edge._


End file.
